The Chase
The Chase is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Ricardo Diaz from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City.The mission is also very similar to Ivan the not so terrible in GTA IV. Walkthrough Brief The leader of the Streetwannabees has been stealing 3% of Diaz's income, and he doesn't like that! He wants you to go to the guy's apartment, and then follow him to where he's stashing the money. The Mission You've got a new boss in the form of Diaz - follow the D on your map to Starfish Island, and his palatial estate. Someone's screwing him out of 3%, and it's up to you to find out where the cash is stashed. Follow the pink marker, pilfering Diaz's Infernus if the whim takes you, until you reach the thief's apartment block. Check the window when prompted, then run after him to the roof. It's a good idea to scout this route before activating the last checkpoint, to make sure where all ramps and planks are, but it's entirely optional. There's a puny Faggio waiting for you at the end, and sadly you can't park your car in advance, because when you get back to this spot it will disappear. Basically he runs across the rooftops, stopping to shooting the barrels about third quarter of the way along (tread carefully to avoid being set on fire), then he jumps off at the end, gets in his BF Injection and you need to chase him all the way to a mansion in Prawn Island. Stay far enough back so that you're out of range of his rifle, but don't lose track of him. All you have to do is to wait for him until he runs inside to pick up Diaz's money. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the thief's house and find out where he's stashing the money *Have a look through his window *He's escaped to the roof, keep on his tail but don't kill him *Quick! Grab some wheels and follow him Script (Diaz's Mansion, Tommy Vercetti and Ricardo Diaz) Ricardo Diaz: Come on, baby, go! Yeah! Yeah! Arrrr! Stupid Horse! I'll chop your head off! Grrrr...Who is this dickhead? Tommy Vercetti: Tommy Vercetti. You remember me. Ricardo Diaz: Excuse me. I'm a little anxious. Never trust a goddamn horse! You do a good job - you work for me now. Tommy Vercetti: I work for money. Ricardo Diaz: As I said, amigo. You work for me now. Tommy Vercetti: I work... Ricardo Diaz: Shut up! Some Judas has betrayed me. He thinks I don't know how much money I should be making, but stealing 3% is as good as stealing 100%. No one does this to me. NO ONE. You follow him from his apartement and you see where he goes! Later, we kill him. (Starfish Island, Tommy.) Tommy Vercetti: This asshole thinks he can mess with me? If this is the best Vice City has to offer, this is gonna be easy. (The thief's apartment, The Thief) [[Shark's Leader|'The Thief']]: Ooh, shit! (The roof, The Thief and Tommy) [[Shark's Leader|'The Thief']]: Loser! Too slow, grandad! Tommy Vercetti: You better keep running asshole. Gallery TheChase-GTAVC2.jpg|The Sharks gangster shooting at Tommy Vercetti TheChase-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti chasing the Sharks gang member in Vice Point External link *The Chase mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Миссия Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Vice City Категория:Прохождение